Caleo-Oath
by Sheep4432
Summary: Leo goes back to Ogygia to find Calypso. The gods were nice enough to land him there, but he has to get both of them off the island and that might have some difficulty.
1. Prologue

**After the war with the giants**

"Calypso!" Leo screamed, scanning the sea for her. He was exhausted now, he had been up for 2 days and 1 night now. Piper came up from below deck and walked up to him. "Leo, you need to get some rest." She charmspoke.

Leo sighed and started to trudge below deck. "You got him to sleep with charmspeak, right?" Jason asked Piper. "He needed it." Piper replied. "We might not even find Calypso." Jason said, looking down into the sea. "But he won't give up." Piper replied.

"I know, but he does have to face the truth soon." Jason said.

**The next day**

"What are you saying?" Leo asked. "I'm saying that we might not find her. Her island is enchanted to not let the same hero arrive there twice." Piper reminded him in her most soothing voice. "But I promised to come back to her and I will keep that promise! You will not talk me out of it." Leo replied, staring down into the calm sea, desperately trying to find the island.

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, grinning mischievously. "What are you doing?" Jason asked. "Remember how I came on to Calypso's island the first place?" Leo asked. "You fell overboard." Jason replied.

"No!" Jason exclaimed, realizing too late. "Exactly, see you later." Leo called, jumping out of the boat. "Leo overboard!" Jason screamed. Piper came out from below deck half-asleep and stared as Leo freefell. "Get him, Jason!" She exclaimed. "Fine." Jason said, mentally facepalming. Then, he jumped after Leo.

He frowned mid-flight, scanning the air to find Leo. Jason flew back up and asked Piper, "Where is he?" "He disappeared." Piper replied, frowning.


	2. Landing

**Leo**

"Come on this has got to work." Leo pleaded to the gods, while freefalling. A smile creeped on to his face as he noticed a familiar island coming closer. "Thank god." He

He felt a small cushion of air and he was on solid ground. "Leo?" A familiar voice asked. "Calypso!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet. She was still wearing her white sleeveless greek dress with a low circular necktie trimmed with gold, but it looked more beautiful.

"Why are you here again?" She asked, shocked. "I guess the god didn't forget about you this time." Leo replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Why did you fall from the sky?" She asked, pointing upwards.

"A little test to see if I could get here." He replied, holding her hand. She smiled and closed her hand around his. "At least you didn't crash into my dining table again." Calypso said, heading for the beach.

"The gods were nice to us again." Leo replied. They arrived at the beach and just sat there, staring at the horizon."Why are you here?" She asked again, turning to him. "I can't make Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair without you." He replied.

"You came to get me, when you knew it was impossible." Calypso said, looking away from him. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "You can leave now, Leo. You have friends, I don't want you to be stuck here with me." Calypso replied, turning to him again, a little tear starting to form in her dark almond-shaped eyes.

"I'm not going without you, Calypso and you know that." Leo replied, stubbornly. "But you have to." Calypso said, standing up again. She turned away from him and went back to her home. Leo watched as she left. He curled up on the beach and slept to the sound of the ocean.


	3. Fight

**Are you guys happy now?-Sheep4432**

**Leo**

Leo woke up on a raft, sailing in the sea. "Where's Ogygia?" He wondered aloud as an island came to view. "What happened?" He asked as the raft hit the beach, making him almost go overboard. Calypso walked down to the beach at that exact moment, beautiful as always. She gaped in astonishment as Leo got onto his feet and dusted off his clothes.

"That's impossible!" She exclaimed, racing towards the boat. "Nothing's impossible." Leo quoted, stepping off the raft, almost falling into the water. "I'm not talking about that, but you came back!" Calypso exclaimed in disbelief, panting and frowning. "What do you mean?" Leo asked and then it dawned on him.

"I was doing the best for you." Calypso replied, realizing that Leo knew. "Calypso, why? You know the 'best for you' talk is nothing. Try thinking about my bravery of falling off a flying boat after fighting Gaea and saving the world." Leo replied, storming off. "Leo Valdez!" Calypso groaned, walking back to her cave.

"Calypso." Leo murmured, the wind blowing away the word. "Why?" He asked, looking back to where Calypso was. He bit his lip and dismissed a dark thought. _She liked it when I came here, right?_, Leo thought, watching as the sun set.


End file.
